Miyako Shin
Miyako Shin is the adopted daughter of Yoruha Shin and Inodai Yamanaka. Background She lost her parents as a baby while her parents were fighting in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and was put into an orphanage. Months later she was adopted by Inodai Yamanaka and Yoruha Shin, and thus was named Miyako Shin. She grew up in Konoha, training as a ninja despite the peace in the world. She was in a team with Sojirou Kaminaga and an unknown third team mate, her sensei was Saburo Nagi. She became friends with Mirai Sarutobi early on and she eventually had a crush on her before the feelings turned into love. She took part in the Chunin exams twice and the second time she became a Chunin. She later became a jounin and promised to be Neo team 12's sensei. Personality She inherited traits from both her fathers. She is an introvert who has a hard time talking to people, but when she does she is an absolute chatter-box. She is rather sassy and obsesses over her looks. She was influenced from Inodai to become a fangirl of sort. Any good looking ninja, male or female, she puts her hands on her cheeks and squeals, this is something Inodai wishes she hadn't inherited. She loves sweet things, and is a rather good cook. She also has a love for flowers, wanting to take over the Yamanaka clan flower shop one day, but also wants to be an anbu with a mask with flower patterns on it. She is blunt and brutally honest, even when she's purposely acting awkward and like a teenager. She had a rebelious faze where she rebelled a lot against her parents. She is emotional and doesn't really know how to deal with kids, except with her "cousin" Inojin. Appearance She is faired skinned with dark green eyes, with long eyelashes and is considered very pretty. She has long half shaggy half wavy black hair that reaches half way along her back, but she ties her hair is a low messy bun, while her fringe is parted on both sides. She wears the new Konoha Flak jacket over a high neck white t-shirt (like Inodai's) and wears her hitai ate around her neck like jewellery for a short time. She usually has the metal place sewn on the front of a grey beanie that she got from Inodai. She wears the typical trousers and boots. As a genin she wore a long light purple blouse with one missing sleeve. She wears white shorts and a white skirt on one leg with purple design on it.She wears white and purple ninja shoes and wears fishnets from the top of her left bicep to her wrist and her right thigh to her foot. Abilities N/A Epilogue She appears at the end of the manga, going over the Kurenai Yuuhi's house to find Mirai before leaving together to follow the predecessor. She greets Kurenai using the correct honourifics. It is later confirmed that she and Mirai are indeed a couple. Black period Naruto: Boruto the movie Miyako will make an appearance in the movie. Trivia * Miyako meaning "beautiful night child" and Shin meaning "new". In Japanese, Miyako Shin means "the beautiful new night child" * Miyako is bisexual, leaning towards lesbian * She loves sweets and tea * She is one of the few in the Naruto series to be part of the LGBTQIA+ individuals. The others being Yoruha Shin and Inodai Yamanaka, respectively her adoptive parents. Category:DRAFT